A Day Worth Remembering
Meeting in the glowing forest, the white haired partner of Satoru leaned against a tree as the serpent himself grinned across from him "Wow, for once he's late. Never expected that from him." Sighing, the white haired man staired aimlessly at the ground until a red mist formed near them. Walking through it was a man in dark, fur robes and had long, braided white hair and glowing red eyes similar to Satoru's partner. He announced "Greetings, comrades. Sorry for the absence. A woman's husband was just brutally murdered and she wanted vengeance." Satoru's partner nodded acknowledgingly "Nothing ever changes, does it, Devoveo?" He smirked in reply "Not really, Vita." He then turned to Satoru and gave a slightly disgusted frown "And greetings to you too, Esurio. But where is Ira?" Esurio smirked "Buried beneath the lava ocean of Hell, if you must know. The denizens of Hell have taken to calling him... Akuma. God of all that is destruction and pain and suffering. How fitting, they are pretty correct in their fairy-tales." Devoveo sighed "Then we'll just have to do this without him. Is the candidate ready?" Vita turned away "Yeah... Just try not to make him suffer too much." Devoveo smirked "And so it begins..." Shade had just woken from yet another nightmare. This one, like the others felt like an omen. "It's nothing. Not like I can die anymore." he told himself in the dark. As he slowly entered the living room, he groaped around for the remote to his T.V. As always, it was set to metal music stuff. Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine blared out. "..told to run away, Soak the place enlight the flame." Loran was also getting up, but to make coffee. "Shade, turn that down, please!" she yelled. And he did as he was told. Knock Knock! Margin let himself in since the door was open, "They're too careless...." He entered the living room and greeted Shade. He sat down next to him without even Shade saying so. Van dialed the number he got from Shade a while back and left a message. "Hey Ice Man! You home? Me and the guys might come by....Laters!' "Hey guys, door was open so i figured I'd drop in." Ray said as Aki smiled as she was clinging on to his hand. Tristeza and Bailarin were heading towards Shade's home, Bailarin wanting to introduce her lover to her old Hell-Hunter comrade. She noticed his door was open but knocked anyway out of politeness. "Hey, come on in everyone. I guess it's time the whole group got together for once." Shade smiled as his old friends showed up. "Bailarin, who is your friend?" he asked politely. "This is Tristeza, my girl-friend." smiling to Shade, she gave a nod to him, offering that warm feeling she did towards most. Tristeza on the other hand only smirked and nodded. "Oh....Kay....." Again Margin is feeling a little bit lost here, he doesnt know who the hell this people are. Just then three figures fell from the sky. "You don't anything at all about kido do you Atsuya!" Van yelled "You're the one to suggest flying using a spell for a boost." Atsuya laughed. "Anyway see we made it. Miss Loran!!! YOU HERE!?" "Shut up Atsuya." Shiro groaned getting up. "Haha, so you guys must be some of Shade's allies I'm Ray Martinez." Ray said smiling as he extend his hand for a shake. "I'm Aki Kastu, nice to meet you too." Aki bowed in respect. "Nice to meet you all as well." "So; how are you all?" Bailarin questioned while Tristeza walked in the home without a word. Shade smiled "Pretty good." Loran leaned her head into the room inquisitively and asked "Coffee, anyone?" Margin remained inside, not wanting to meet anyone else. The TV was on, so it ok if he watch right? "Sure, I could use a cup." Ray said as he grabbed cups for himself and Aki,"I've been meaning to ask, why are you two here exactly?" Ray asked with wonder. Tristeza and Bailarin shrugged. nodding at the offer of coffee. "Coffee would be great." "We're just here to meet up with old friends." Peeking his head out from the door, Sadow was smiling "Did some say cof-" Before he could finish, however, he noticed Ray and Aki present and glowered at him, remembering the last instance they shared. "Well if isn't my old friend Sadow." Ray glared at him while Aki looked at him. Tristeza pondered, "Sadow?" "Sounds familiar." Bailarin on the other hand smiled to him, "You both met?" Sadow didn't look at her but kept his eyes on Ray "You could say that..." "So i can assume by you being here that you're an ally of Shade." Ray glared at him. "OI OI OI OI OI!!! Don't forget about us! No one introduced us? Jerks!" Van said as he walked toward Shade "Hey Ice Man!" Shade looked at the vast number of people now in his home. "Ok, why am I not informed of a party or whatever brought you all here? And Margin, lighten up will you?" Margin waved his hand while his eyes are fixed on the TV. "Yeah yeah yeah....Whatever..." Smirking; Tristeza giggled, "Such tension." Bailarin only watched on; taking a seat in another chair; crossing her legs as she waited for the coffee. "So tell me... what have you all been up to since all this Hell business?" Sadow leaned against a wall with his arms crossed "Nothing much..." "So i can tell you still haven't found him yet." Ray said as he sat down on a chair. Hearing a very calm and silky voice echo through the house, Sadow's eyes widened in shock "The one you're referring to isn't as far as you might think..." Appearing at the center of the room was a dark red mist which eventually shaped itself into a figure with long, braided white hair and slitted, crimson eyes "Greetings, everyone." "Who the Hell are you?" Shade asked, in his calmest voice. "Not everyday a psychopath shows up in my house, so it's a fair question." He tilted his head "Psychopath? I'm offended. I'm just an honest business making his way in the world. And you are, apparently, something special, Kagekyo Shade." Van looked confused "So who is this person?" "So you are the evil spirit energy I've been sensing." Ray said glaring at him. "Why have you come here?!" Aki demanded as she started to draw her sword. He didn't keep his slitted, glowing eyes off Shade "To make a special offer to the man of the hour."